Secure access and exit to areas is important. With today's security concerns, turnstiles can be used to control entryways and exits of various facilities. For example, by funneling individuals into single files for controlled access or exiting of a premise, and may also help facilitate visual inspection and searches of individuals prior to entry and/or exit.